


Immortalities

by PossiblyRubbishButDefinitelyWritten (TheInvisibleFishstick)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInvisibleFishstick/pseuds/PossiblyRubbishButDefinitelyWritten
Summary: Ever wondered how to be immortal? Here’s a quick look at how the Fakes do it.
Kudos: 5





	Immortalities

**Author's Note:**

> Not a story, but a little curious exploration. Feedback and other comments welcome.

There are many types of immortality. Fame, power, legacy.  
Necromancy.

The Corpirate’s tattoos glow and shift each time his heart stops beating. Shapes and words dissolve and reform, flashing scenes of joy, grief, horror and laughter. There's always another story to tell.

Overlord absorbs damage – takes it, absorbs it and collapses it in on itself so he can get back up and finish the job.

Mogar’s got a battle rage. Every time his soul faces the grim reaper, he sends it packing. When the others ask how, he says, “With the gun I brought.”

Mama Chaos slips through the fabric of reality. As her body grows cold, a fire-coloured wisp bounces off walls, trees and passers-by before diving straight back into her heart.

Rimmy Tim’s a new one. He saw what he wanted and made a pact with a dark being to get it. His immortality comes from something outside of him, and it shows in the scars he carries and the flickers in his eyes. He can also talk to fish, which is pretty cool.

The Twins each carry a piece of the other with them. They don’t often go out on the same job together, but when they do, everyone can feel it. The air itself vibrates as they work in tandem, fighting side by side for the time of their lives.

Axial’s fey. Technically not immortal, but he’s not going to be killed by anything Los Santos has to offer. He’d been hanging around the city for a while when he decided to tag along with the Crew.

Chungus is born of fury, sass and star light, her body is revived under the light of Argo Navis. Or if that’s not available, she'll be back with the next new moon.

Vav - well, no one’s quite sure. He’s cheeky and energetic like a young one, but his skills and understanding are sometimes so strong … foreign, even. His goofy words and actions, his puzzling at basic facts of life alongside his comprehension of advanced topics. The way he moves sometimes, like he’s used to a different body. A few of his gadgets with strange circular symbols. His chuckles at being called an illegal alien.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by fanworks about YDYD 2 second lives, and partly by wondering what a Fake Crew and Dr Who crossover would look like.  
> Although now I'm thinking Vav could actually have been experimenting, accidently cloned himself and thought, 'Hey, this could work.'


End file.
